Jaspers in Trouble
by X. The Marauders .X
Summary: JXA rated m for fairly frequent swearing, Alice sees Jasper with another woman, what does Jasper do about it? well, he is a typical guy, so he goes drinking, and what happens when Alices brothers hunt Jasper down? Plz R&R all human, fairly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i am not the wonderfully talented Mrs S. Meyer.**

**ok, so thx to the pplz who encouraged me to continue Jasper's in Trouble. this is the beggining of the story and will be continuing through to see exactly why Jasper is in trouble. i hope you like...**

* * *

APOV

I was just putting the finishing touches on my make up when Emmett pulled up in the driveway. Edward clambered out of the car and banged on the door, I heard Jasper let him in and then I heard Edward stomping up the stairs.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! I have been planning this night for a week now and I will not let us be late because you haven't finished getting dressed!"

"Well I'll have you know, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, that I was just heading downstairs! And I am dressed!"

I took one last look in the mirror, pleased with my reflection I turned off the light, slammed the bathroom door and walked down the stairs.

My room mate, best friend and love of my life, Jasper, stared at me as I walked down the stairs. I looked at him as he took in my outfit. Jasper had finally told me how he really felt about me this morning and I had been ecstatic.

"Come on boys, let's go!" I exclaimed.

I walked out the door, leaving Jasper to lock up. I squished into the back seat of Emmett's jeep between Bella, my best friend, and Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée. Edward climbed into the front and Jasper somehow got into the back seat too. All the way to the club we talked excitedly and sang along to songs on the radio.

Emmett drove us to a popular club in inner Seattle. Edward led us up to the entrance and waved to the guy on the door, who was a friend of his. James waved us inside.

The six of us trooped inside and sat down at the bar, Rose ordered us our first round of shots and we downed them in a heartbeat. After a few more rounds, we had all had enough liquid confidence to get up and dance, even Bella. I grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor, he put his arms on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

After a while of dancing with Jasper I stretched up to him and told him I was going to freshen up, he nodded and walked back to the bar. On my way to the bathroom I looked around for my brothers, Emmett and Rosalie were… dancing? They would most certainly be heading home soon. Just as I had that thought, Emmett whispered something into Rose's ear that made her grab his wrist and practically drag him to the car. What do you know? I'm physic. I'm very glad I don't live within a five mile radius of them.

I spotted Edward and a very drunk Bella sitting in the corner, he saw me and mouthed "Help" to me. I took pity on him; I walked over and told him to call a cab, get her home and to stay with her. It was also advisable to get her a lot of water. Poor Bella.

I made my way to the bathroom and reapplied my make up quickly and checked my hair, with a final flourish of my lip gloss I walked back out of the bathroom and went to find Jasper.

"Oh My God"

* * *

**well...? wat did u think? plz review me? i love to hear from you. Padfoot and Prongs also find it amusing to go through my reveiws, so even if u dnt review for me, reveiw for them. **

**Moony out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ok, so im obviously no Mrs S. Meyer, but well... im just not her.**

**ok, so i was reading my reveiw (not happy about this!) at 8:13 this morning and i was very upset to read that i had nearly caused the death of one of my valuable reveiwers. sorry Emmy 1512.... i promise i didnt mean it! so i thought id better just update to make them happy... btw, break into song? like with a walking stick and tophat? thats something id like to see!**

**hope u likey!**

* * *

APOV

Jasper pulled away from the red haired skank on his lap and looked at me; I hadn't realized I had said that out loud. Jasper had some _slut_ sitting on his lap, and before I had interrupted him it had looked like he was trying to suck her face off. He had his hands all over her, and vice versa.

I ran outside and called for a cab, Jasper came running out of the bar just as I was hanging up the phone.

"Alice, please, it's not what it looked like!" He said, reaching for my hand.

"No Jasper, it's never what it looks like is it?" I spat out, pulling my hand from his grasp.

"Excuse me, miss, is this man bothering you?" It was James. I nodded silently; I feared that if I spoke my voice would shake. And I was having enough trouble keeping the tears back.

"Ok buddy, time to go, leave the lady alone." James gave Jasper a shove in the back, away from me.

"Alice, please! I swear, it wasn't anything! Let me just explain to you-"

"SHUT UP JASPER, JUST SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, I was sick of listening to him try to defend himself, all I wanted to do was go home and drink myself dizzy, I wasn't quite there yet. I wanted to get the mental image of him and that skank out of my head.

My cab arrived; I got in and gave the cabbie my address. The last thing I saw before the cab drove off was the red haired slut coming out of the club and wrapping herself around Jasper.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I held back my tears the entire cab ride; it took a mammoth effort though. I gave the cabbie some money and muttered "keep the change" to him before stumbling up to my front door.

I headed straight to my fridge and pulled out an unopened bottle of red, this would do for now. I poured a generous amount into a glass and slowly walked to my bedroom.

I put the bottle and my glass down on my bedside table and curled up into a ball in the middle of my bed, I let the tears fall. Earlier this morning, when Jasper had told me he loved me, I was in heaven, and I was so happy, high almost. And then we had gone to that stupid club and he had been all over that slut!

"Fuck." I cursed out loud. I rolled my eyes at myself. I threw my pillow across the room; it hit my wall and landed with a thump on my floor. I grabbed my glass and swallowed what was left in a mouthful.

I heard my door creak open, "Alice, baby?"

Dam it! I forget that Jasper had a key to our apartment.

"Go away, fucker." I said with as much venom as I could muster.

"Please baby, let me explain."

"Fine! If I let you explain will you get out of my room and let me be?"

"I promise Ali"

I let my breath out in a huff "So explain" I snarled.

"Baby, I swear, she came onto me, I was trying to get her off me but she just wouldn't let me go, I swear that's exactly what happened!"

I looked up into his pleading eyes, "Get the fuck out of here now."

That was the biggest load of crap I had ever heard, there is no way in hell that Jasper could not have pushed some weak little slut off him.

Jasper looked at me for a second before turning on his heel and leaving the room. I could hear him putting a few things into am overnight bag. I looked out my window and saw him getting into a cab and driving off. I went back to my position on the middle of the bed. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke in the morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I saw the caller ID and immediately rejected the call. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. About five minutes passed and my phone rang again. I rejected it again. Every five minutes from then on my phone would ring and every time I would reject it. Eventually I got pissed off and answered it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT JASPER?"

"Alice, please, I need you to talk to me!"

"Guess what dickhead? I am talking to you!"

"No Alice, I mean really talk."

I sighed and hung up the phone and then called Edward's mobile.

"No, Alice, Bella cant come shopping with you. She has the biggest hangover of her life."

"I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Alice? Alice, what's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Jasper…I saw him, after I left the bathroom, wrapped around some red headed skank…" I couldn't help it, I broke down again.

"Ok. I see. I'm going to put you on the phone to Bella, just speak quietly, ok?"

"Ok" I whispered.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

First I was going to call Emmett; he was pro at dealing with these situations. I dialed his number on Bella's landline.

"Yo! Eddie! What's up man!?"

"Alice just called me, she said Jasper was, and I quote 'wrapped around some red headed skank' when she left the club last night. And how did you know it was me? I called on Bella's landline?"

"Alice said WHAT? Oh, I just knew you'd end up at Bella's man. That little fucker is dead."

* * *

**ok, so wat do you think? how funny is Emmett in this?? i really hope you guys lik this chapter, as always, read and reveiw!!**

**Moony out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: uh... not the talented Mrs S. Meyer... oh well**

**ok, so i do realise that id you have read the part version of Jasper's in Trouble then you have read this and possible the next couple of chapters. sorry about that, but i need to post them anyway for anyone who didnt read the part version**

**happy reading**

* * *

EmPOV

"Chill Emmett, what are we going to do?" Wow, my brother can be so dense at times.

"I'll pick you up at Bella's place in an hour, I'll pick up Ali on the way and she can hang out at Bella's ok? I'll even bring Rosie along; they can have a chick's day or whatever."

"What? Emmett? What are we-" I hung up him. How dare that poor excuse for a guy cheat on my sister?

"Baby?" I called out.

"In the kitchen Em!" My Rosie called back.

"Listen gorgeous, Alice called Edward just before he called me, and said Jasper was going at it with some other chick just before she left the bar last night, so me and Eddie boy are gonna track down the weasel and make him pay. Do you mind spending the day with Ali and Bella at Bella's?"

"That stupid fucker, get him good Em. Come on let's go."

I got into my jeep and drove to Alice's apartment block; she was already sitting on the front steps. I got out of my car wrapped her up in a big bear hug.

"It's ok sis." She didn't say anything, she just sniffled. I helped her back to the car, where Rosie had climbed into the back seat; I helped Alice up and into the back. I got back into the drivers seat and drove us to Bella's apartment. When we arrived, Edward and Bella were waiting for us out the front. They both ran, in Bella's case stumbled, to the car to comfort Alice. I gave Rosie a quick peck on the cheek as Edward got into the passenger seat. We watched the girls take Alice inside and then Edward turned to me,

"How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere." I pulled a map out of the glove compartment.

"He'll be in the closest motel to Alice's apartment. I say we should start with the closest and work our way out."

"Alright. Let's get going. Um… so what exactly are we going to do with him when we find him?"

"We are going to force the full story out of him by any means necessary"

"O...k..." Edward sounded worried.

We searched every hotel, bar and club on this side of town with no luck. But I wasn't going to stop searching for the weasel that hurt my sister. We walked out of another hotel after another failure and Eddie turned to me,

"Last hotel, got it Emmett?" Edward was getting sick of searching. "I want to get home to Bella and see if she's ok."

"Fine Eddie, last hotel, but if he's not here I want you on my doorstep at 6:00am tomorrow morning, got it? I'm not gonna stop looking for the little weasel."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ok Emmett lets go." We got into my jeep and headed off to the last hotel this side of town.

When we reached the Sunnybank Hotel I parked the car. Edward gave me a funny look.

"What?" I asked him, as we got out.

"Emmett, the hotel is called The Sunnybank; do you honestly think Jasper would book into a hotel called The Sunnybank?"

"You have a point, but we should still check it out man." Edward rolled his eyes but he followed me inside and up to the front desk anyway.

"Hey" I said to the chick behind the desk. "Have you got a Jasper Whitlock on your books? He would have checked in last night?

"Oooh, you mean the hot blond with the southern accent who looked really depressed?"

"That would be him." Edward answered.

"He's in the bar."

* * *

**ok! so if you havent read all or part of this then i hope u enjoyed it! no matter what, plz plz plz leave me a reveiw cuz if you dont ill think that no one likes my stories and that i should take them all down and delete this account...**

**Moony out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Discliamer: ok, so im not Mrs S. Meyer... sorry**

**ok, i know that people have already read this chapter, but i need to put it in for the sake of anybody that has not read the part version of this. hope you like!**

* * *

JPOV

I knew I looked a right mess, but I really didn't care. I had taken a leaf out of Edwards's book and ran my fingers through my hair every few minutes, but I couldn't see why he did it, its not like it was helping me think. But then again, neither was the drinking…

I looked around for the bartender. I found him at the other end of the bar, I signaled for another drink. He nodded and made his way over to me.

"Bad day pal?" He asked.

"Like you would not believe." I answered in a flat tone.

"The name's Laurent, want to talk buddy?" I just shook my head.

"Just give me another drink." I was gonna regret this in the morning, oh well. Laurent nodded and pushed another drink down to me, I pushed some money over the counter. I took a mouthful and leaned my head into my hands. What the hell had happened the last night? One moment I was heading over to the bar for another drink, and then some red headed chick had approached me and wrapped herself around me. She had glued her lips to mine, and I couldn't push her off. I was unable to be rude to a lady even if she was attacking me. Then Alice had walked up to us, I heard her say something and wrenched the woman away from me. I followed Alice out into the parking lot where she had just called a cab, and things just got worse from there.

I took another mouthful from my drink, then another. I was beginning to feel the effect from the god knows how many drinks I had consumed while I was here. My plan was to keep drinking until I no longer remembered what had happened at the club. So far, I still remembered every little detail, and the memory of Alice's face haunted me the most.

I felt like absolute shit, I loved Alive more than anything, and I had finally pulled enough courage to tell her yesterday morning. And then I had unintentionally screwed it up. I finished off my drink and threw some money over the bar and the bartender, Laurent or something, slid another one down to me. I drained half the glass in one go. I still felt like shit.

Suddenly I felt a hand on each of my shoulders; I had been expecting this for a while now. It knew it was only a matter of time until Alice's brothers showed up. I was in for it now.

"Come on, time to go." I heard a voice say, so I skulled the rest of my drink and stood shakily up.

"Wow, he's in a bad shape" said the other voice.

"I think we should go dump him in a lake to clear his head." That must have been Emmett.

"It's your show Emmett." Wow, I must have been in real shit with them for Edward to let Emmett have free reign.

I stumbled out of the hotel bar and to the jeep. The boys got into the front and I somehow managed to climb into the back without falling on my arse. Due to my superb sense of drunken direction, I had no idea where we were going until we pulled up outside Emmett's and Rosalie's house. Emmett hoisted me out of the car and held me up while Edward went to get a bucket of water. After I was soaking wet, my head did feel a little clearer, but that only meant the interrogation could begin.

I was helped inside and sat on a wooden kitchen chair. Edward sat on the bench behind me and Emmett stood in front of me.

"Well Jasper, you know why you're here," Emmett began, "so I'm going to get straight to the point: What the fuck did you do to our baby sister!?"

"Emmett, I didn't bloody well do nothin'" I slurred, I was still a bit drunk.

"Bullshit Jasper! If you didn't do anything to Alice why would she have called Edward at seven o'clock in the morning saying you had been sucking some slut's face off?"

"That stupid slut at the bar attacked me! I didn't want anything to do with her!"

"Alice said you had your hands all over her! How do you explain that?"

"Well I was trying to get her off me, wasn't I?"

"Please Jasper, cut the crap! If you just tell us what was really going on with you and the chick we'll-"

"Oh my fucking hell Emmett! Fine! Yes, you caught me; I was fucking some slut to show Alice just how much I love her! You happy now?"

"No, I'm dam well- wait? Back up, what did you say?" I got through to him… yippee.

"You heard me Emmett, I love Alice. And I would never intentionally do anything that would hurt her."

* * *

**read and review me pplz! and dont forget to check out my profile and other stories, i love to get reveiws!**

**Moony out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: nope, im not Mrs S. Meyer... sorry...**

**hope u like, this is my first update in like ages, so sorry about that...**

* * *

EPOV

Jasper loves my little sister? Wow, that was a big revelation. I looked at Emmett and he nodded at me. I took out my small silver cell phone and dialed Bella's apartment and to my surprise, Rosalie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rosalie, it's Edward, may I talk to Alice?"

"Did u find the fucker?"

"Yes, we did, and that's why I need to talk to Alice."

"Fine" I heard Rosalie give the phone to Alice.

"Hi Edward." Said Alice, in a small voice.

"Hey Alice. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess. Have you found him?"

"Yeah sis, we did."

"And…?"

"He loves you."

_________________________________________________________________________________

APOV

He loves me?

"Well then why was he off with that stupid skank in the club?" If Jasper really loved me, like he said he did, he had a funny way of showing it! And how did Edward get taken in by Jasper's lies?

"Calm down, baby sis." It sounded like Emmett had hijacked Edward phone. Good. I'd get a straight answer out of Emmett.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! You tell me what in gods name is going on down there!"

"Chill Ali. He really does love you, he just couldn't get that slut off him without being 'ungentlemanly'."

"Really?"

"Really Ali, do you want me and Eddie to bring him over there to tell you himself?"

I heard a "Don't call me Eddie" in the background as I thought about Emmett's offer.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks Emmett, and say thanks to Edward too."

"Will do, see you soon sis."

I hung up the phone and told Rose and Bella everything that the boys had told me. I was still talking when there was a knock on the door. I stiffened instantly. Rose unlocked the door, and after giving Emmett a kiss, gave Jasper a very dirty look.

"Come on ladies and Emmett, let's go into the kitchen." Edward gave me a hug. "Um… we found him in some bar, so just watch out, he's still pretty drunk." He whispered to me before letting me go and quickly shepherding the others into the kitchen. Jasper was still leaning on the door frame for support, and he looked like he needed it, he was a mess. His hair was all over the place, worse than Edwards even, and his clothes were wrinkled, but worst of all was the dead stare he looked at me with. I got up and turned the TV off, his eyes followed my movements. It looked like he had lost the ability to talk, so I would probably have to do it all.

I took a step towards him, "Jasper?" He just kept staring at me with his dead stare.

"Jasper?" I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. He put his on my shoulders, and then he leaned his head down and whispered in my ear,

"I'm so sorry Alice." I pulled him over to the couch and sat him down, and he passed out. Edward was right, he was drunk… I wonder how much he had to drink last night?

"Edward!" I called softly. His head came round the corner and his eyes widened at the sight of Jasper passed out on the couch.

"Yes?" He said, with raised eyebrows.

"How much did Jasper have to drink?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"No idea." Everyone trooped out of the kitchen, Rose and Bella shot Jasper death glares and Emmett just looked stunned.

"Let's order take-out" Said Emmett, "I'm starving!" Everyone cracked a smile at this sudden Emmett-like outburst.

We ended up just ordering pizza, and eating it quietly on Bella's apartment floor. About halfway through the cleanup, Jasper started to wake up.

* * *

**ok, now that Jasper and Alice are on the same page, this story should be finishing up pretty soon. hope u lik this chapter. reveiw me!**

**Moony out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: nope, im not the awesomely talented Mrs S. Meyer... i can only borrow her characters for now...**

**ok, well this story os slowly comming to a close, but there are still a few chapters before that happens... actually, im not sure whether i should end it and start a sequal which is running thrugh my head, whether i should just end it, or wheather i should just stuff the sequal and keep going, tell me wat u want!!**

* * *

JPOV

Everything was black. And it was comfortable. More comfortable than reality anyway. I opened my eyes to said reality and waited for the blurry shapes to come into focus.

Everything came into focus in a sudden instant; I flinched from the bright light and the sudden pain in my head. I felt two people helping me up and Alice's small hand on my back. The boys, none too carefully, helped me back down to Emmett's jeep, and Emmett drove me and Alice home.

Emmett gave me a hand getting inside; I crashed on the couch and fell asleep again, pitched head first into an alternate reality where nothing bad I had done mattered and where Alice still loved me.

When I woke again, Alice was sitting on the arm of the sofa playing with a strand of my messy hair. I blinked a few times.

My head was killing me. But I remembered everything that had happened last night. And I didn't like that one bit. But on the up side, Alice didn't look angry anymore.

"Alice?" I rasped: my throat hurt. I thought back to the half a dozen drinks last night, big mistake they were.

"Mmhmm?" Alice got off the arm of the chair and came to sit on the edge of the couch. I lifted my hand to cup her cheek; my hand was bigger than her whole face.

"I love you, Alice." I said. Alice smiled down at me.

_________________________________________________________________________________

APOV

Jasper loved me! I wanted to run around the house screaming and yelling for joy! But instead I just smiled down at him.

"I know you do baby." I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and nearly skipped to the kitchen to get him some painkillers and a glass of water.

By the time I got back to Jasper he was sitting upright on the couch with his head in his hands. He must have a killer headache, I have no idea how many drinks he had, but I'll bet it was more than a few.

I gave him the painkillers and water and watched as he downed it in one go. He grimaced at the taste and then put his head back into his hands. I sat down beside him on the couch and put my hand on his back. Jasper groaned and put his palms over his eyes. I started to rub his back.

"You alright baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just… headache." I heard him say.

"Ok, I'm gonna go and make breakfast, pancakes sound ok to you?"

"Whatever Ali, I don't mind."

I busied myself making pancakes for the next half hour. When I was done I dumped the dishes in the sink and took the plate out to Jasper. We ate in silence and after a while Jasper started to look a bit better, although I'm not too sure if that was due to the food or the painkillers. When we had finished, Jasper stood up, and stumbled into the kitchen, I ambled after him to make sure he was ok.

To my immense surprise, he started to wash up.

"Jasper, you don't have to do that, go lie down."

"No. I need to do something. You go lie down." He muttered into the sink.

I'm not sure what has gotten into him, but I pick up the dish towel and start drying the dishes anyway.

When we were finished, Jasper sat down on the couch again.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I really don't know. I just felt like I needed to do something."

"Oh." There was really nothing else to say. It was an awkward silence. A very awkward silence.

"Alice? Do you really forgive me?" Jasper asked after a while.

"Yes! Of course! Why do you even need to ask that?" Did he think I was lying when I said that I understood? I needed to know.

"Because… well… I meant what I said to you the other morning. I love you, so, so much." He said. Oh. My. God. Just hearing him say it again was wonderful, exhilarating, it was the best feeling in the world and there were no words to describe it.

"Lets go out tomorrow morning, ok?" I asked, I wanted to show Jasper something.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok." He ambled upstairs. He was acting really strange this morning, even more so since I asked him if he wanted to do something tomorrow morning. I tossed the thought out of my head. It was probable all the drinks he had had the other night.

* * *

**right: what did u think? reveiw me?**

**and dnt forget to tell me whether u want a sequal, for this story just to end, or whether u want it to keep going!!!**

**Moony out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nope, im not the author, sorry, i wish i was though**

**ok, so this chapter was the original end to Jasper's in Trouble. But im thinking of continuing it. but it will only be a side project. atm i am working on my other Twilight story, Scars. if you like this story, you might like Scars. happy reading, possibly for the last time -**

* * *

Jasper slept all day. I would have thought that sleeping was the last thing that he wanted to do, but apparently not. I woke Jasper up at dinner time, and he looked a lot better, just tired.

We just got take away for dinner.

"Ok, you can go back to bed now." I told Jasper, "But you are getting up at crack of dawn to go out with me, ok?"

"Uh huh," mumbled Jasper, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too." I said, "g'night." We both went upstairs to bed, I fell asleep almost instantly.

I was rudely awakened at the crack of dawn by my alarm clock. I picked it up to hurl it straight at the wall before I remembered that I wanted to up this early. I dragged my but out of bed and roused Jasper.

"Come on, up and at 'em." I cooed into his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm up." Jasper mumbled sleepily.

"You'd better be." I said, "Come on, get dressed. Now. We're going out this morning, remember." Jasper was wide awake in an instant.

"It's morning already?" He asked.

"Yes, now, get dressed, I want you ready within an hour." I told him.

Thankfully, we were both ready and in my Porsche in good time. I pulled out of the driveway and sped towards Port Angles Harbor. By the time the next hour had gone by, we were driving along the waterfront, looking for a place to park. I went to pull in at a fairly decent looking spot. I paled, but Jasper told me not to get out. He walked around the car and told me that I could get out now. I did. Jasper got into the driver's seat of my beloved car.

"I know of a better place." He said. "Just trust me, ok?"

I got into shotgun of my own car and Jasper pulled out of the parking lot. He kept driving around the coast, until the road stopped suddenly. He stopped the car. "We walk from here." He said.

"Great." I muttered. After a five minute walk through some scrub at the end of the road, we emerged onto a beautiful beach. There was a cliff to one side, and open ocean to the other. There was no way to get here except the way that Jasper and I had just come, unless you wanted to swim in the freezing water, or abseil down a cliff face.

"Wow, this is beautiful Jasper." I said in awe.

"Mmm." He said, he seemed distracted.

"Jasper? You alright?" I asked. Jasper turned to face me. He took my hands in his.

"Alice, I love you, you know that?" He asked, I couldn't fathom the emotion in his eyes, so I answered:

"Yes Jasper. Of course I know that you love me. What happened at the club was a mistake. And I love you too." I assured him.

Jasper let go of my hands. My jaw dropped as he slipped onto one knee. He wasn't –

"Alice, I love you so much, and I want you to marry me, would you do me the honor? It doesn't have to be soon, it doesn't even have to be in this lifetime, but as long as I know that once day you will belong to me, I'll be content." He said. He took a small white box from his pocket and opened it. Nestled inside was a ring.

"Jasper…" I gasped, "Oh my god, Jasper…" I felt like I was walking on air. I grabbed Jasper's wrists and pulled him up again. I threw my arms around his neck. "Yes Jasper, yes, yes, yes!" I said into his ear. I felt Jasper's smile. He withdrew his arms from around me and pulled the ring out of the box and put it onto my finger. It had a white gold band, and just one small diamond embedded in the front, it was simple, but attractive. He wrapped his arms around my waist again and picked me up with ease, I giggled. He swung me around in a wide circle.

"I love you so much Alice, and I'll never let you go." He said. He put me down. "Wait here." He said, before jogging off towards the car.

_________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV

She said yes! I couldn't believe it! I had been up all night, worrying about whether it was too soon or too rash or too stupid, but finally I had decided that I didn't care. I loved Alice and I'll be dammed if I was going to waste another day without her.

I jogged back to the car, on the off chance that she would say yes, I had packed a picnic lunch into the boot of at car at midnight last night. I grabbed the basket and blanket and sprinted back to the small beach. When I got back, Alice was standing ankle deep in the cool water, I silently put the basket and blanket down and, making no noise, snuck up behind her. I scooped her up into my arms; she let out a little shriek and squirmed for a second. "Jasper!" She giggled, when she saw it was me.

I laughed with her. We spent the day at our small beach. It was wonderful. The best day of my life.

* * *

**right, if you liked this chapter, plz tell me and ill see what Jasper and Alice say about doing a sequal. Jasper is actually still recovering from his hangover, so it mite take a while for me to decide. so, if it ends up that i dnt do a sequal, or continue this story, reveiw me. if i dnt continue this story, id just like to say a massive thx to all my reveiwers.**

**possible for the last time this story,  
Moony out.**


End file.
